Furs and Fangs
by Slayergirl
Summary: A sequel to 'Perfume', though you don't need to have read it, this is set after the blood bond and marriage but before the Fairy War. Eric repays Sookie for the favour she bestows on him in 'Perfume'. What can I say? He's a generous man... WARNING: BDSM. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone - I hope you enjoy this sequel to my story 'Perfume' (you don't have to have read it). I've marked this as complete _for the moment_, as every time I try to write another chapter, I have to go and have a cold shower - and it's really not the weather for cold showers!**

* * *

I swallowed nervously as I entered Eric's bedroom, taking in the sight in front of me. Desire throbbed through me as I drank in the vision of Eric lounging on his fur blanket, as he had done in those calendar shots, wearing nothing but a fangy smile. Oh, oh my Lord. I caught hold of the doorframe for support, and tried to calm myself down.

"See something you like?" he purred. I licked my lips nervously. "Changed your mind?" he asked softly. I shook my head mutely, but I was still nervous. He held his arms out to me, and I went to him immediately; he held me for a long while, then smiled. "Trust me?"

I looked steadily at him. "I trust you."

"Relax, then, lover," he said soothingly. "Let me in." I felt the push of his will on me, and took a deep breath, forcing my shields down, surrendering my will to him as I had done in Jackson. "You will do my bidding until I release you from this glamour, or dawn comes, or you say the safe word. The safe word will be 'Fangtasia', but you will not be able to speak it until, or unless, you have need of it. Understood?"

I nodded. "Understood. The safe word wasn't part of the agreement."

He gave a slight smile. "You didn't think of it. Try to say it." I tried, and couldn't; he looked pleased. "Good; that seems to have worked." He grinned. "Let's see if I've actually managed to glamour you. Take your clothes off. Slowly."

My hands shook with nerves, and I felt suddenly shy. Lord knows, Eric had seen me naked any number of times, but I'd never actually stripped for him (or anyone else) before.

"Look me in the eyes while you strip," he commanded, and I felt a little thrill go through me. Okay, so I'm a good feminist, and I've fought and kicked and screamed against anyone having any kind of control over me, but I trusted Eric, and it was only for one night, and I was curious. He'd been surprised (okay, shocked into complete disbelieving silence) when I mentioned what I wanted to try – to let him glamour me and be in complete control of me – but once he was assured that I really did mean it, and wanted it, he finally agreed. I realised, from his inclusion of the safe word in the glamour, he had a few reservations about it – I thought it slightly strange that the reluctance came from the vampire, not the human. No doubt he was worried that he'd make me do something I wasn't really comfortable with, and that I'd resent him, even hate him, for it once he released me from the glamour. I also happened to know he rather liked _not_ being able to control me in the way he'd been able to control people over the centuries. But it was only for one night, after all.

"Yes, master."

"Don't call me that," he snapped reflexively. I tried to hide my grin; I knew he hated being called 'master', and I couldn't resist jerking his chain over it. He noticed my grin, and narrowed his eyes, realising I was teasing him. "Bad girl. I should punish you for that."

_Oh, go on then_. "Whatever you wish…" and I couldn't say it, however hard I tried. Damn. "What should I call you, then?" I asked in defeat.

He gave me a fangy grin. "I suggest you try using my name, lover," he said with humour. "That works fine." I notice he didn't forbid me from calling him a high-handed, manipulative bastard. Maybe he enjoyed it.

"Yes, Eric," I said obediently, slipping my shirt off, onto the ground. A brief glance down his body showed the reaction to that was favourable. I tried to keep my eyes lowered as my hands went to the button of my pants, but they went unerringly back to gaze into his eyes. I gave a little shiver of pleasure at the thought of how completely under his control I was.

Strange as it seemed, I loved it. Judging by the surprised smoulder in his eyes, he was aware of that, and was enjoying giving me something I wanted. He certainly enjoyed the view as I let my pants fall to the floor, my eyes never leaving his; he licked his fangs as I reached behind to unhook my bra, and let it slide onto the growing pile on the floor. I reached my hands to the sides of my panties, about to take them off as well, but hesitated, seeing the look in his eyes. "Stop there," he said, his voice soft. "I want to remove those myself." I let my hands hang down by my side, waiting for my next instruction; it wasn't long in coming. He crooked a finger to beckon me. "Come to me."

At the heat in his voice, I nearly came _for_ him, when he said that, but found myself teetering forwards, crawling towards him across the bed. "Eric…" I breathed, as he coasted light fingers over my breasts. I was aching for him already; I wondered how much longer I could last.

He clearly knew that. "You will climax only when I tell you you may," he said smugly, and I blinked at him in part horror, part arousal. "But that will not detract in any way from the pleasure you experience as I touch you," he murmured in my ear. "You are mine, this evening, to do with what I will. And my will is to tease you and pleasure you as I see fit, to keep you on the point of release until I decide it's time to allow your orgasm."

And, God help me, I moaned in pleasure at his words.

"Up on your knees," he ordered me, kneeling on the bed as well. "Hands on my shoulders, legs apart." I closed my eyes as I obeyed, but he brought a hand up under my chin, tilting my face up to him. "You may close your eyes only if you need to blink. Otherwise, keep them open, and watching me."

I nodded, looking at him, little gasps of pleasure escaping me as his hands roamed over my body, teasing and caressing. "Please," I whimpered.

He chuckled. "I do so love to hear you beg. But I've only just started toying with you, my lover. Perhaps, if you're very good, I might allow you release before the dawn." His fingers traced gently between my legs, then, without warning, he ripped my panties off. I moaned at the rush of cool air against me, and again, louder, as his fingers roved over me. "So wet," he smirked. "And I've barely even touched you."

"You do that to me," I said with a shiver, gazing into his eyes as his finger stroked inside me, over and over again.

"Do I, now? Tell me truthfully, lover, are you with me just for the sex?"

"No," I whispered.

His finger kept up its rhythm, and his other hand massaged my breast. "Why, then?" he asked softly. "Tell me, lover, why are you with me? Tell me the truth."

I hadn't wanted to admit it, even to myself, but I had no choice. And I couldn't close my eyes to hide away from his reaction; honestly, I was terrified. "I…"

He reeled his fangs back in, and his eyes softened slightly. "Don't be afraid. Tell me."

"I love you," I squeaked, cheeks flaming red, eyes filling with tears.

"Hush, my darling, no need for tears," he murmured, thumb circling my nipple to a stiff peak. "I already knew that. I just wanted to hear you say it." He leaned forward as if to kiss me, then paused. "You may close your eyes when I kiss you, if you wish." Then he closed the distance between us, and I let my eyes flutter closed. I arched towards him as best I could, kissing him back eagerly, fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Eric," I gasped as he pulled back from the kiss, "I think my legs are going to give out pretty soon."

He quirked an eyebrow. "I could insist on you staying there," he said thoughtfully, "but for the moment, I will be merciful. You may remove your hands from my shoulders and lie down in a comfortable position."

I shot him a grateful look and slithered down onto the soft fake-fur of the blanket with a sigh of relief. As hot as it had been kneeling, feeling him playing with me, my thigh muscles had started trembling with the effort of keeping upright. I glanced over at Eric, who was gazing at me pensively. "Deciding on your next move?" I asked.

"No, just enjoying the view," he said with a grin. "I've already decided on my next move. But I'm in no hurry."

"You might not be, but what about me?" I grumbled.

"You, my darling, only have yourself to blame," he said lightly. "This was your idea, to give me complete control over you." I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down again. "Oh, no. You stay exactly where you are, lover. I'll get to you when I've looked my fill."

"Please," I whimpered, trying to reach for him.

He moved just out of reach, but kept watching me intently. "It excites me when you beg," he told me, fangs running out.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it."

He chuckled. "You're trying to provoke me? Sookie, lover, that could be dangerous."

He hadn't forbidden me from doing it, though. "Please," I repeated. "I want you. Need you."

"I'm right here," he said with amusement. "You can't help it, can you, my darling?" he added indulgently. "Can't help but beg to have me inside you. You want me to take you, have you right here and now, make you scream in pleasure for hours and hours."

"Yes, Eric, please…"

He dropped a soft kiss between my breasts, and pulled back before I could touch him. "So beautiful," he said, eyes drifting over me. I could feel their intensity as they travelled over me. Then he gave me a wicked grin. "I seem to be in a most merciful mood this evening. You will stay where you are, touching neither me, nor yourself, and you will come for me."

Holy… I arched and writhed and screamed his name, all the while unable to tear my eyes away from his as I fell apart. Finally, I lay limply on the bed, breathing hard. "Eric –"

He gathered me into his arms, and held me close for a little while, until my breathing calmed down. He grinned down at me. "You may hold me also, if you wish."

I snuggled against his chest, wrapping my arms around him. "I really, really want you inside me," I said with feeling.

"I'm well aware of that," he chuckled. "But you offered yourself up to my complete control, remember? You can beg all you want, but the decision is mine. Just as you are," he added for good measure. He traced a finger up and down my spine. "Whose are you?"

"Yours," I whispered. I swallowed, and said, more clearly, "I'm yours."

And suddenly I was on my back, and he was inside me. "Say it again," he demanded, pulling out almost all the way.

"I'm yours," I gasped, crying out as he thrust into me again. "Please… more…"

"Come when I sink my fangs into your neck," he murmured in my ear, giving it a gentle lick. I quivered at the thought, my toes curling in anticipation, even though I knew he'd keep me on the edge until he was good and ready. In a funny sort of way, it aroused me even more.

His fangs pricked my shoulder, and I jerked helplessly against him, giving him a pleading look; but his eyes twinkled with mischief as he pricked my skin all over, anywhere he could reach, apart from my neck.

"Eric, you bastard, just bite me," I begged, after what seemed like an age of pleasurable torment. "You've been teasing me for hours."

"It's only been a few minutes, lover, don't exaggerate," he replied, his voice lilting with laughter. "But I can certainly keep this up for hours. Perhaps I should. I'm enjoying this far too much to stop."

"_Please_ bite me," I breathed, knowing that, whatever else he did, that would be the trigger for my orgasm.

"Eventually," he shrugged, slowing his thrusts. The pleasure was intense, almost overwhelming. He stilled, suddenly, and cupped my face with his hand. "I forgot to say earlier," he smiled, "I love you, too." Then, buried deep and unmoving inside me, he bit my neck, and I spasmed around him, feeling his own release in me. As my breathing evened out, he gave me a tender look. "Close your eyes, my darling, if you wish." I gave him a curious look. "For the moment, I just want to pet you, stroke you, soothe you."

I melted. "I love you," I whispered as he stroked my hair soothingly. His lips met mine softly, and he kissed me leisurely for a long while.

"Mmm. Not done with you yet," he said with an almost feline smile. "In fact, I've barely begun." Slowly, he reached out to his bedside table, picking up the item I hadn't even noticed there - but I recognised it, now that I saw it. I gulped as his wrist flicked, and a trickle of blood flowed from beneath his nipple - the other side from where we'd bonded. "Drink," he said, voice low and urgent. I shivered as he licked the tip of the knife clean, and bent my head to cover the cut with my mouth. He wrapped my leg around his waist, and slid inside me again.

_Oh, oh, yes,_ my fevered brain rejoiced, and I sucked more avidly as his thrusts quickened. He growled, and grabbed hold of my wrist, bringing it to his mouth. He gave it a gentle kiss, then bit; my entire body tightened, but without release. _Has to be my neck_, I screamed internally. As if realising, he pulled me up, plunging his fangs into the other side from where he'd bitten me previously - but I noticed, as we both found our release, that he didn't take much blood.

He healed the bite marks, and laid us both back down on the bed. "You didn't want to stop me," he observed.

"I never want you to stop," I said truthfully. "Shame I sometimes get too sore to carry on."

He chuckled. "I meant the blood exchange, as you very well know. As for the rest... that won't be a problem tonight."

"No?"

He shook his head. "Firstly, you've had my blood, so you'll heal more quickly. Secondly, I can simply command you not to feel the pain. And thirdly..."

"Thirdly?"

He arranged my body carefully so that I was spreadeagled on the bed, my legs bent, my arms stretched out. "Don't move until I allow it. Thirdly," he leant forward, his hair brushing against the side of my face as he whispered in my ear, "I'm going to lick you to oblivion and back. Maybe a couple of times." He grinned as he felt my reaction to that through the - now even stronger - bond. "No soreness. Just sweet, blinding pleasure. Come when the pleasure takes you, as I lick you."

Well, I liked the sound of _that_. I liked the feel of it even more, though, as he looped his arms under my knees, resting his hands on my stomach, and set about teasing me exquisitely gently. It wasn't long before I was coming apart under his skillful ministrations, but he kept on going, licking and suckling, until I was gasping again. I couldn't move closer, couldn't do anything but let him have his way; I was so sensitised by this time that I was sobbing in pleasure with every stroke of his tongue, pleading with him for more. Finally, he stroked his finger inside me, then another, crooking them gently until I came with a stream of curses I didn't even know I knew. I wouldn't have been able to move without his soft command.

"Roll over onto your stomach." He kissed along my spine, and I moaned at the sensation. "Spread your legs and bend your knees, so your hips are raised. Keep the rest of your body as it is."

It didn't take a genius to know what he had in mind, but I still whimpered in anticipation. Sure enough, he knelt between my legs, his hands on my hips, and paused at my entrance. "Do you want me inside you, my lover?" he asked, voice light and teasing.

"Yes, please, yes," I gasped, hands clutching at the blanket under me.

"Then thrust back and take me."

I did, and realised why he'd positioned me as he had; the sensations the blanket created against my skin added yet another layer of pleasure as it rubbed against my breasts. The harder I thrust back against him, the more friction there was from the blanket; the more friction there was from the blanket, the harder I thrust back against him, wanting, needing more, more, always more. Then finally, he started thrusting as well. "Please..."

"Yes, come for me, lover," he crooned, and I screamed my release, biting and clutching at the pillow beneath me. His hands were still supporting my hips - I'd probably have collapsed, otherwise - as he pulled out gently before slowly, deliberately, running his tongue up and down through my folds, over and again, drawing out my climax until I thought I'd pass out with the pleasure of it. "You really are quite delicious," he purred, finally laying me down on the bed.

I lay there gasping, trembling, little aftershocks of pleasure still tingling through me. "Incredible," I sighed.

His hand drifted lightly through my hair. "Shall I release you, lover?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him, not knowing quite what to say. Part of me wanted to say _I really don't think I can take any more, but I really want to try_, but another part of me rebelled and said _no, no, never, keep me like this and fuck me till dawn, keep going until I beg you to stop. _Finally, I knew my answer. "Your call."

He chuckled delightedly. "One more thing, then."

He pulled me into his arms, my back against his chest as he sat behind me. I heard a crunch, just before his bleeding wrist appeared in front of me. "We've already..."

"Just because it feels good," he murmured. "Please?"

I noticed that he didn't order me to do it, this time. I twined my fingers with his, and licked and sucked until I felt his release. I shuddered with my own as he bit my neck gently, then healed the marks again.

"Perfect," he murmured, holding me close. He stroked my hair soothingly. "I release you from the glamour."

I turned in his arms, and kissed him fiercely. "Please tell me we can do that again some time," I gasped, nipping at his lower lip.

He chuckled, fingers tickling softly down my spine. "I think I might be persuaded."

"Is that a challenge?" I demanded.

His eyes crinkled with amusement. "You can take it as one. Though next time," he warned me, "I won't go so easy on you."

I gave a shiver of sheer lust. Game _on._


End file.
